


Deduction

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [37]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Yuffie's trying to piece together where she is.
Series: Day to Day Life [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> For the ffvii_100 first word/last word challenge on InsaneJournal.

“Owwwwww.”

Yuffie’s protest earned her another jab in the ribs from a booted foot.

“Get up.”

Ok... that was Cloud. Voice uninflected, yet still annoyed.

 _How’s he_ do _that?_

“Yuffie. Get up.”

Where was she, anyway? Somewhere hard and flat. Chilly, too. The floor?

“She must have snuck in late last night.” That was Tifa, tone amused yet exasperated.

_Cloud... Tifa... sneaking...._

The bar! She was in the bar.

At least the floor would be clean.

Another nudge had her flinching away and forcing herself upright.

That’s when the headache registered and the real pain began.

“Owwwwww!”


End file.
